


Operation Skuld

by LordMoonkin



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death Fix, Happy Ending, M/M, Max is Neil, Rating May Change
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMoonkin/pseuds/LordMoonkin
Summary: 梗概：如果想要改變過去，就得騙過所有人，包括你自己。--Steins;Gate備註：標題和靈感都出自Steins;Gate，會用石頭門的方法寫成HE，不過沒看過也不影響理解。我想這個主題會有很多人寫，怕被說撞梗或抄襲，所以至今都完全沒看過任何一篇天能文XD文筆渣、bug多、OOC，請多包涵。因為本文創作時間很短（對我自己而言），沒做考證，有需要改進的地方歡迎指教。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

「別動！舉起手來。」

男人甫下車，一個稚嫩的嗓音便在背後響起，同時他感覺某種硬物抵上了腰窩。他心裡暗哼了聲，在一眨眼間便轉過身擒住了男孩抓著傘的手腕。

「小鬼，找別人玩去。」他不耐地說道。

但金髮男孩並沒有因為被制住而退縮，他鬆開了握傘的右手，左手立刻接住折傘往男人身上招呼。

要知道他平常根本不太注意小孩子的，但他頗有興味地看著稱得上可愛的金髮男孩試圖攻擊他。可即便如此，他對孩子的耐心還是極為有限。

「好吧，你勇氣可嘉，這樣行了嗎？快走，別妨礙我。」

「不行，我要保護我媽媽！」

男人聞言，眉頭深犁。看來這孩子在玩某種扮演遊戲，而他不幸地被挑上成為他眼中的反派角色。他看上去像嗎？他略為掃了一下自己今日的裝扮，他很確定這身相當符合英國人的標準。

「你要怎樣才會放棄？還是我得打敗你？」他以為順著男孩的遊戲回話，就能結束這荒唐的插曲。但男孩沒有回答，而是鍥而不捨地一直持傘戳他，眼見他差點戳到某個部位，男人決定他受夠了。

「玩夠了吧？我沒想對你媽媽怎麼樣，我甚至不知道她是誰。」他說著，同時也捉住了男孩的左手，「你最好在我的耐心消磨殆盡前從我面前消失。」

男人手上稍加施力，男孩便痛呼出聲。但他依舊沒有放棄，扭動著想掙脫男人的禁錮，同時試圖用腳攻擊。嘴上邊喊著：「我要尖叫了，你不想要路人報警吧？」

男人嘆口氣，他什麼驚險萬分的場面沒見過，卻拿個小鬼頭沒皮條。他鬆開男孩雙手的同時，摀住他的嘴，拉著人轉了個圈，壓制在自己懷裡，在不引起他人的注意下將男孩塞進車裡，自己跟著進了後座。

「行了，叫吧。」

男孩對他怒目而視，那雙因憤怒而更為晶亮的藍眼讓他想起了某位故友。

「我假設這不是個小鬼間愚蠢的遊戲，」他停頓了會，等待男孩的反應。沒有，就當他默認了。於是男人繼續說道：「那麼，你大概對我有什麼誤會。讓我們像個成熟的大人談談，行嗎？」

男孩一副咬牙切齒的樣子，似乎還在伺機而動。這附模樣讓男人又加了句但書：「如果你還想見到你媽媽的話。」

「我警告你……」但在瞥見男人的表情後，男孩只好把掐斷的後半句吞進肚裡。「你監視我媽媽兩年多了，別試著否認，我早就發現你了。」

「是嗎？」男人在心裡輕蔑地哼了聲。「我很懷疑。」

「我看過每一部007電影，我知道那是怎麼一回事。」

男人聽到這，沒忍住翻白眼的衝動。他原本還在回想什麼時候露出了能被男孩發現的破綻，隨即他否定了自己，就連Kat也沒能發現他的蹤跡，遑論一個十幾歲的小鬼頭。不過，這就只是個看太多諜報電影的小鬼，在路邊隨便抓個他認為可疑的人就說他是特務——雖然男孩這次歪打正著，但男人完全沒想讓他知道。

「你穿著整套的訂製西裝，長時間在一個定點徘徊，以一副戒備的模樣觀察周圍，看起來就不是一般的上班族，比較像在盯梢的特務。我本來以為你是我爸爸的手下之一，但是那些人在他……之後就消失了。不過，不管你是誰派來的都不重要，我特地在學校選了搏擊課，就是為了要保護我媽媽。」男孩揚起臉，像是為了給證明自己所言不假增添一些氣勢。

「啊。」男人這才瞬間意識到眼前這個男孩的身份。一直以來，Kat將Max保護得很好，以至於他從沒看到過Max的正臉。所以在這個男孩纏上自己之際，並沒有發現他就是自己看顧了兩年多的Max。在知道了男孩的身份後，男人放下了戒備，在心裡盤算著，要怎麼在不驚動Kat的情況下，將Max送回他該在的地方？話說回來，為什麼他會離開Kat為他設下的保護圈，出現在他眼前？

「要知道，那些電影可不是拍給像你這麼小的孩子看的。」

「我不是孩子！我13歲，是大人了！」

「你說了算。」男人無所謂地聳肩，並不打算將時間浪費在和Max爭論這種不會有共識的問題上。

「所以誰雇傭你來跟蹤我媽媽？有什麼目的？」

「我要是真的想幹嘛，何必等這麼久？」

Max不得不承認他說的有道理，但要說他是來保護他們的，那也說不通。他出現的間隔不定，且越來越久。他想不出個所以然，只好說道：「這不是回答。」

男人看著Max仍然稚嫩卻嚴肅思考的臉龐，思忖著要如何在讓他不得知任何事的前提下，給出一個令他滿意的答案？男人雙手十指交握，蜷起抵在下巴，一言不發地盯著。直到Max被他看得渾身不自在，想避開他的視線，又不想示弱。

至少這孩子現在冷靜多了。

「嗯……對你來說，你的父親是什麼樣的人？」

Max眼中升起戒備，似乎正在考慮是否要對 _ 第一次見面 _ 的陌生人提及此種私人的話題，雖然理智告誡著他。但與此同時，他卻從這男人身上感受到一種令人安心的氛圍，令他難以想像男人會傷害他。

Max試探著。「為什麼這麼問？」

「你不想知道的話，我無所謂。」男人聳聳肩。

好吧，這會是他有求於人。「我很高興他死了，就這樣。」男人露出個不置可否的表情，讓Max覺得有必要進一步解釋。「他對我大概還算得上好，這是事實沒錯。但是我都知道，他會打我媽。他還以為他隱瞞的很好，我完全不知道。他死後，我媽終於重新露出笑容，光憑這點他就死不足惜。」

男人自始表情一直波瀾不驚，此時也不免露出一絲驚訝。

「怎麼，你想發表一番『那好歹也是你爸』的演說嗎？」Max不屑地說道。

「當然不，」男人露出個冷冽的笑，「正好相反，我是慶幸我不需要安撫個還沉浸在喪父之痛的孩子。」

Max點點頭，男人這樣說讓Max在心裡默默改變對他的看法。那麼，男人若不是他爸的部屬，那說不定他真的是特務，也許是MI6的？但鑑於他是美國人，是CIA的可能性更大些。爸爸在世時他還太小，對他所謂的生意一概不清楚，但至少他知道是跨國事業，所以真是CIA介入，那也說得通。但Max對自己承認，這些都只是從各種創作中得知的訊息，就算他再天真也知道實際上的情況可能相當不同，所以他的這些揣測大概沒有什麼用，不過他不放棄繼續套男人的話。

「所以你跟我父親的死有關？」

男人又擺出那種高深莫測的姿態，一副沒打算回答這個問題的態勢。不過Max現在對男人神秘兮兮的態度也不計較，特務原本就是這副德性嘛。而且他再如何追問，男人大概也不會就此坦白。

「你父親原本就已經處於癌症末期了，不管如何，他都活不了多久。」

「這……我倒是不知道，他們很多事都不讓我知道。雖然他沒打我，但是對我很嚴格。晚餐後他就會把我鎖在房裡，他以為這樣我就沒辦法知道家裡發生的事。不過我在網上學到開鎖的方法，雖然只是簡單的，但對於我房門的鎖是綽綽有餘了。所以他不知道我在他們房間外頭偷聽。」

男人打趣地說道：「開鎖？」

「對啊，很簡單的，只要用兩根鐵絲彎成這樣，」Max空手比劃著，「把裡頭的針勾起來。」

「啊，真想看看薩托要是知道他心目中乖巧可愛的小男孩，實際上完全相反的表情，他肯定意想不到。」

對他來說，這反而算是種稱讚，所以他咧了下嘴角作為回應。

男人裝模作樣地看了眼手錶，刻意得讓Max覺得他早就算好時間了。「到了你表定的放學時間，你母親該在找你了。」

「可是你還沒回答我的問題！」

「我從來沒說我會回答，好了，跟你聊天很愉快。」男人制住他的行動，將Max帶下車，只要Max一有想掙扎的念頭，便會被早一步制止。「相信我，你不會想讓你母親看到你跟我在一起。」男人在他耳邊悄聲說道。

男人到了轉角才放開他，他往前踏一步，正好就看見他媽對他走來。Max有些驚恐地回頭，卻發現男人和他的車都不見了。

「Max，今天學校如何？」見Max臉色不太對勁，Kat便問道：「怎麼了？」

Max搖搖頭。「沒什麼。」

Kat疑惑地看向Max方才回頭的方向，只見學生們陸續自校門步出，並沒有什麼值得特別注意的地方。但她就是有種說不上來哪裡奇怪的感覺，但又不是受到威脅的感覺。

看著他的媽媽笑得一貫溫柔，應該沒有注意到他剛剛跟個還說不準是不是要對他們不利的神祕男人見面，Max暗自鬆了口氣。


	2. Chapter 2

他後來才明白，那間他第一次和Crosby見面的餐廳，是組織內部碰頭慣於選擇的地點。這幾年間他偶爾會收到來自組織的指令，現在的他就分辨得出，其中好些是來自未來的自己之手筆。

這就要牽扯到經典的哲學問題——是先有雞還是先有蛋？是未來的他為了幫助過去的自己而創立天能，抑或是過去的自己受到幫助才在未來創立天能？

當然他沒打算去釐清個所以然來，這種問題就丟給哲學家去煩惱。

就像此時，他坐在餐廳裡只保留給VIP的特等席，坐在對面的是對如此正式的場合顯得有些侷促的Ives。不過他自己第一次時也沒好到哪去，所以他勾起個安撫的笑容。瞧，他可不像某個爵士盡挑剔他人的衣著不夠稱頭。

同時，他也開始體會到此種「他雖與我初次見面，我卻對他知之甚詳」的這種箇中滋味。佔著這種情報優勢，他便忍不住想捉弄這位未來跋扈的小隊長。但他卻想到，Neil一開始見他，大抵也是抱持這種想法。他雖無法具體記得他們初次見面的對話內容，卻還記得當初Neil若有似無的試探，還對他的偏好瞭若指掌。

Neil所言的美麗友情的開端尚未到來，他以複雜的情感期待著。這幾年他試著找過，但顯然Neil是個假名，或是代號。也或許，他是逆行到過去後才認識了Neil也說不定。也許當初他應該問的，便不需要如此患得患失。但Neil大概會笑著說「先知道就不驚喜了」，那很像他會說的話。

他正與Ives討論著他加入組織後的安排，心中卻想著Neil道別時的笑容。一恍眼，他以為他看到了Neil，就在餐廳的窗外。他壓下瞬間澎湃的情緒，仔細觀察了會那人——十分年輕，約莫十五歲，他的金髮在陽光下閃耀奪目，卻因此看不清他長相的細節。雖說整體給人的感覺有些神似，但是金髮的人並不稀奇。而且即使他不清楚Neil確切的年齡，也不可能還那麼小。

他撇開視線，注意力回到與Ives的對話上，卻又一直不由自主分神去注意那個孩子。因為他的行為實在可疑，就躲在柱子後一直盯著餐廳裡看。從他的座位看過去，他的行徑一覽無疑，大概是在窺視什麼。

他順著那孩子的視線看過去，讓他少見地吃了一驚——是Kat，那麼那孩子的身分也呼之欲出了。他上次見到Max已是近兩年前，有寥寥幾次想起那場諜報遊戲令他會心一笑，但他並沒將Max太放在心上，尤其是在對Kat的警戒撤除之後，他再也沒見過那母子倆。

而這個年齡段的少年長得很快，與他記憶中已經十分不同。但Kat看上去一點也沒變，她對面坐著一位穿著符合道地英國人標準的西裝的男士。是了，午餐約會，看來是個擔心媽媽新戀情的小鬼在偷窺初次約會的情況。

「那個女人你認識？」Ives突然發話，將他的注意力給引了回來。「看不出來你喜歡這型的。」

未來的小隊長扭動著眉毛，試圖讓他明白他在暗示什麼。「你想多了，」他無奈地盯著表情十分有戲的Ives，「我們要執行的任務與她有關。」

Ives一臉不信地哼道：「所以我們在這裡是要監視她？」

「不，時候未到，今天只是巧遇罷了。」他瞪向Ives，「別再看了，不能讓她發現。」

Ives了然地說道：「啊我知道了，未來的事對吧？」未來的小隊長得意地對自己點點頭，「我懷疑我能習慣……難道你不覺得詭異？」

他站起身，拍拍Ives的肩頭。「你會習慣的，需要聯絡我的話……」他抽出一張名片遞過去。

Ives收下，「等我召集到就通知你。」

兩人一道走出餐廳，他在原地目送Ives走遠，鞋尖一轉便走到了毫無知覺的Max身後。

「還在玩你的諜報遊戲？」

只見Max被他的突然發聲嚇得整個人幾乎跳了起來，轉頭的速度快得差點扭到脖子。「原來是你，」少年拍著胸口順氣，「你為什麼會在這裡，你跟蹤我？」

他嗤笑道：「你有什麼值得我浪費時間跟蹤你的？」見少年的表情不善，他稍微放軟了語氣道：「巧遇罷了，剛才我在裡頭看見你了。」

Max點點頭，臉撇至一旁不發一語，似乎是為了自己偷窺的行為被認識的人發現而難堪。

他只好再說道：「在觀察你母親的新對象？」

Max見男人並沒有要批判他的意思，才抬頭說道：「對，這是他們第三次約會。人家不都說如果到了第三次約會，順利的話就會……」

他大概知道Max想表達什麼，不贊同地搖頭道：「那是大人的事，你不該干預你母親的選擇。」

Max有些激動地回道：「我知道！我只是怕……」

他沒說什麼，示意Max跟著他，見少年沒有要移步的意思，便說道：「你動靜這麼大，不怕你母親發現？」Max這才跟上。

走到對街，他見路邊有台販賣機，便去投了一罐可樂。取出他的飲料後，他再次投了零錢，讓Max自己選。

少年似乎陷入了選擇困難，「我從沒喝過販賣機的飲料……」Max好奇地問道：「你選的是什麼？」

他以兩根手指捏著鋁罐，在少年面前晃了晃，「健怡可樂。」

Max也選了一樣的，他彎下腰取出冰涼的可樂，迫不及待地打開灌了一口，然後便被嗆個措手不及。Max扶著販賣機咳個不停，好一會才順回氣。而男人全程就在一旁露出幸災樂禍的笑容，不過Max除了對他怒目而視之外也不能幹嘛。

少年沒好氣地說道：「笑夠了嗎？」

男人這才真的笑出聲，他不可思議地說道：「你真的沒喝過可樂？」

Max點頭，「我媽不讓我碰她所謂的『垃圾食物』，小時候如果想喝飲料，只能喝新鮮的果汁；大一點後，只多了茶的選項，什麼英國人就應該喝茶的歪理。」

男人打趣地笑著，「那麼，第一次的體驗夠嗆吧？」

這種雙關笑話用在自個身上就一點也不好笑，Max再次瞪了他一眼。「謝謝你啊。」

男人一臉無辜地說道；「我可不知道你會直接就用灌的。」

Max決定讓這個話題過去：「所以你要跟我說什麼？」

「沒什麼，看他們打算要離開了，你杵在那邊不走，是打算跟他們相見歡嗎？」

Max聞言，無奈地翻了個白眼。「要是你沒出現，我當然會在他們出來之前去躲起來的。」

他聳聳肩，而在他們說話的當下，就見Kat挽著那個男人步出餐廳，完全沒注意到她的兒子和舊識就在對面看著，而Max表情複雜地目送他們走遠。

「說起來，這個時間點，你不是應該在學校裡嗎？」

「我……」Max一臉心虛，腦袋高速運轉著想要想個合理的藉口，但他念頭一轉，他何必跟個第二次見面，不太熟的人解釋？「關你什麼事？」

「我也沒很想知道。」說罷，男人單手就把他喝完的鋁罐壓扁，精準地拋進幾公尺外的垃圾桶裡。「那我走了。」

Max見男人真的說走就走，連忙出聲：「欸，等等！」但他卻沒留步的意思，Max便小跑了幾步到男人面前擋住他的去路。

男人挑眉看著少年，一付我很忙有話快說的表情，跟剛剛請喝可樂的態度很不同。Max支支吾吾的，不知道怎麼開頭好。

男人也沒說什麼，就只是又邁步要走。Max見狀才急著說：「我……我希望你能教我當特務的技巧！」

他瞬間怔了會，完全沒想到竟然是這樣的要求，他暗暗嘆了口氣。「你也不小了，別再沉浸在這種諜報遊戲裡，乖乖回學校去念書。」

「拜託，我不是在開玩笑。況且不勞你擔心我的課業，我甚至提前一年就通過了As-level。」

他見Max一臉認真，毫無嬉鬧的成分。才勉強耐心地說道：「那很好，但不論你再如何聰明，還是得回學校去。你母親不知道你翹課嗎？」

「那個男人，我想他不是什麼好人。」Max不管男人那番有關學校的說教，逕自說著，「他似乎是從事金融方面的行業，我跟蹤過他，聽到他和其他人的對話。我想他不是真心的，接近我媽是另有意圖，也許他想騙她去投資之類的。」

他聽完有點哭笑不得，這孩子的諜報遊戲玩得還挺認真，甚至自己一人去調查自己母親的男友。姑且不論他得出的結論是否正確，還真有點特務的樣子。但當然，他不會陪小朋友玩家家酒。

「你母親是個精明而堅強的女人，你應該相信她的判斷。即便真如你說的那樣，那也是你母親的選擇。」

「我媽也許在工作上很精明，但她看男人的眼光可不怎麼樣，就算不說Sator好了，她前一個男友也不是什麼純良的好人。那時我反對，她還會因為我還小而以我為重；但現在我再反對，她大概就不會聽我的了。」

他在心裡評估著，不過嘴上卻說道：「也或許，你只是個想獨佔媽咪的長不大的小寶寶，想用盡方法處理掉任何想接近媽咪的男人。」

意外的是，少年並沒有因他故意的嘲諷而生氣。

Max平靜地說道：「你不想幫我也無所謂，我會自己想辦法。」說罷，朝男人點點頭，便轉身要離開。

他又嘆了口氣，他怎麼就攤上了這麼個麻煩？他出聲叫住少年，「好吧，我幫你個忙。」他從西裝外套內袋裡掏出一支手機遞給Max，「裡頭有我的聯絡方式，將你知道的資訊傳給我。我會幫你查查，但我不保證任何事情。」少年接過了手機，開啟端詳了會。他補充道：「只能用這台手機聯繫我，如果你用了其他管道，這件事就立刻作廢。」

Max點頭，小心地將手機收起來。

「乖乖回學校去念書，我不知道你在學校遇到了什麼，跳級生也許比較辛苦些，但翹課不是什麼好的應對方式。」

聽了這番話，Max動容地抬頭望向男人，像是第一次如此真切地看著他。Max不知道該說什麼好，只說得出：「謝謝你。」

男人邁步離開，背向Max比了個道別的手勢，揚聲道：「別再玩諜報遊戲啦。」

Max目送男人離開時瀟灑的背影，他又掏出那支手機，盯著它出了神。

  
過了幾個月，Max才後知後覺地發現，那個可疑的男友已不再出現在他們周圍了。他開心地用那支手機傳訊息給男人致謝，雖然從一開始就沒收到過回覆，但他現在知道對方 _真的_ 會看。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️警告：原劇角色死亡⚠️

他十分後悔當初把手機交給Max，那小鬼似乎把他這裡當成個人專屬的樹洞。不管是遇到什麼麻煩、有什麼煩惱，或只是單純的聊天，通通都往他這傳。即使他從沒回覆過任何一封訊息，Max仍孜孜不倦，從不間斷地傳送。興許以為他不會去看吧，所以把這當成了單方面的抒發管道。

沒錯，他只要不去看就好，甚至直接把這支手機處理掉更為乾脆。也好幾次，他都決定要動手了，但總在那一刻便會想起Neil大笑的模樣。他們兩人明明毫無關聯，Max卻總是令他想起Neil。

已經過去太久了，而他們相處的時光是那麼的短，以至於他每次都會忘掉一點細節，直到最後只剩下對於那個人混沌朦朧的情感。當時，所有事情發生得如此緊迫，他根本無暇慢下來去釐清當他第一眼見到Neil那無以名狀的感覺。而Neil笑著讓他放手，他也就放棄了去搞清楚的打算。

他是Protagonist，情感於他而言是多餘的東西，本應如此。所以他不解為何他無法狠下心去搗毀一支手機，更無法解釋為何他總不由自主去看一個少年的絮絮叨叨。

他現在知道Max的很多事——在寄宿中學過得不是很順利，但是加入了足球隊而且踢得還不錯；因為太過聰明、成績頂尖，即使偶爾翹課，老師也只能對他睜一隻眼閉一隻眼；仍然沉浸在想當個特務的幻想中，立志要進入MI5，並正為這個目標努力著；最喜歡的科目是物理，煩惱大學要選劍橋還是牛津。

總之內容五花八門，但他注意到一點，就是完全沒有主題是與戀愛相關的訊息，連一則都沒有。這個年紀的青少年不都是被費洛蒙沖昏頭的嗎？

他發現自己這樣的思考模式簡直就像個人父，雖然一開始他可能對Kat有那麼一點想法，但是那點苗頭冒出沒多久後也就被掐滅了。如今他可完全沒有想當Max的繼父之類的念頭，真要說的話，他對Neil的想法還多一些。

在運算機奪還事件後過了這麼多年，他都還未遇見Neil，甚至到了他的計畫即將進入最後階段也沒個影。他明明記得Neil說過，他們一起執行過一些任務，共度了一些好時光，而Neil應該沒理由在這事上對他撒謊。他只能肯定，他的未來一定會再與Neil相遇，因為這是Neil已經發生過的既定現實——如果Neil說的都是事實的話。

等著一件你知道會發生，卻不知道什麼時候會發生，著實令人煎熬。但是他沒有任何線索，只能守株待兔，等Neil自己撞上來。但似乎在他無法控制的潛意識中，一直把Max和Neil連結在一起，也許這是個暗示，他應該去打聽Max是否有親戚，堂表兄那一類的。

他並不總是有空在收到Max的訊息當下立刻閱讀，常累積好一陣子才一起看。所以當他反應過來從不間斷的訊息戛然而止時，已經過去兩三個月了。停止了當然是好事，也許Max已經長大得覺得這樣的舉動很蠢。但他總有股揮不去的煩躁感，如果是因為某種變故才讓Max停下了向秘密樹洞傾訴的行為呢？

他之前安排在Kat周圍的眼線撤除已久，但要再次探查她們的近況輕而易舉，而回報來的消息令他震驚。

那天是倫敦常見的陰雨天，儀式在上午就已結束，他下午趕到時那孩子就一個人孤零零坐在墓碑前面，任憑豆大的雨滴淅瀝地砸在身上。他撐把黑傘走到那寂寥背影的後頭，拉開一方只有他們兩人的靜謐天地。Max站起身，沒問他怎麼會出現在這裡、是如何知道的。這隻受傷的幼獸滿臉淚痕，在此獨自舔舐傷口，而他的出現打破了佯裝的堅強。Max不發一語猛地抱住他，埋在他的肩頭發洩著無力挽回的悲痛。

σ σ σ

Max一路上渾渾噩噩，不知道是自己是如何抵達這裡的。精確地說，自他在墓園見到男人 ，那之後的事他都記不太清楚了。他清瘦的身軀承載不了那麼多的悲傷，就在瀕臨崩潰之際，男人出現，接住了他。

現下，他沖了熱水澡，換上乾爽的衣物，被安放在一把十分舒適的扶手椅裡，再加上一杯還冒著煙的熱巧克力。他雙手捧著溫熱的馬克杯，感受手上傳來的陣陣熱意。這是男人剛剛塞給他的，他小口小口地抿著，有點太甜，但是給他已經被冷落了整天的胃部帶來溫暖的熱量。

「我覺得加一點威士忌效果會更好。」Max突然說道。

男人也給自己泡了一杯，就在Max對面的椅子坐下。「你還未成年。」

「就差了幾個月，無條件進入的話也算成年了。」

Max用那雙紅腫的眼望過來，還真有點像隻楚楚可憐的小兔子。

男人默默站起身，從櫥櫃裡拿出瓶威士忌，就著Max伸到他眼前的杯子倒了一小口的量，卻在自己的杯子裡加了很多。

Max不滿地說：「為什麼你給自己倒那麼多，而我就這麼點？」

「對小鬼頭來說很夠了。」

「我不是孩子了！」Max噘起嘴。

「是是，快喝吧，不然就冷了。」

他們各自默默啜飲著，陷入一片安寧的沉默之中。酒精沿著食道沖刷而下，讓Max從裡到外都暖了起來。他現在才有餘裕來觀察這間房子，坪數不大，一個人住剛好。陳設很簡潔，雖然家具俱備，卻沒什麼人味。他好奇地問道：「你平常不住這裡吧？」

男人看了眼正打量著周圍的青年，訝異於其敏銳的觀察力，也許這孩子還真的蠻適合當個特務的。不過他只是聳聳肩作為回答。

Max也不惱男人不正面回應，逕自說道：「是安全屋吧。」

男人轉著眼珠，想著這問題其實也無傷大雅，便說道：「之一。」

Max勾起個微弱的笑容，也許這對男人來說只是舉手之勞，但男人不知道今天這些作為對他來說意義有多麼重大，就像是將即將沒頂之人拉上岸那般拯救了他。

又是一片沉默，但Max覺得這個氛圍不但不窘迫，反倒令人安心。

「謝謝你。」

而男人只是再次聳聳肩。Max希望這是他不好意思說點什麼的意思，而非這只是不需要放在心上的小事。他沒問『你怎麼會知道葬禮？』、『你怎麼會知道我在那裡？』諸如此類的問題，他唯一想問的是『你怎麼會來？』。但Max也沒問出口，因為他不想聽到他心裡預設以外的回答。

男人喝完他的巧克力，站起身宣布道：「小孩子該睡覺了。」

Max噘起嘴，但是他沒再重複那句他說過很多次的『我不是孩子了！』。因為越強調就越顯得他在男人眼中就是個孩子，而那是他最不想要的身分定位。Max就只是一言不發地盯著男人瞧，完全沒有移動的打算。

男人居高臨下地看著Max，「你有問題想問。」他肯定地說道。

「當然，有一籮筐呢。」Max再次勾起微小的笑。在喪禮之後，他原以為他會就此失去笑的能力，但男人卻能讓他暫時忘掉那些，就只是感受當下就好——加了酒精的熱巧克力帶來的溫暖。

「那就一個，問完就去睡吧。」

「我可以暫時留下來嗎？」

男人意味深長地看著他好一會，久得讓Max莫名心虛起來。先不論他的其他意圖，他是真不想回到那個現在只剩他一人了的大房子裡，至少短時間內做不到。

「隨你。」男人輕輕地說道。

Max猛地從椅中竄起，他不該在應該悲痛萬分的時刻感到興奮，但他又不能自已地為能跟男人相處更多時間而感到欣喜。他將杯子塞進男人伸來的手中，沒有異議地朝男人示意的往臥室的方向走去。

男人沒跟進來，那很好，他不是需要人照顧的小孩。他也沒問那麼男人晚上要睡哪，有鑑於這間房很明顯只有一間臥室。他們前兩次見面，男人都沒像今晚如此沉默寡言，他想肯定是為了他著想所致。所以他最好也別問多餘的問題，要是被趕回家就得不償失了。

雖然時間還早，但直到躺到床上，Max才發現自己比他以為的還要筋疲力盡，他聞著床褥間淡淡的古龍水味，隱隱還有一絲嗆辣的煙草味，但混合起來的味道是如此令人安心。Max聽著男人在外頭走動的聲音，很快就沉沉睡去。

夜裡，Max被尿意催醒，屋裡很暗也很安靜，他就著自窗外洩進的路燈的光，放輕了腳步摸索進廁所。出來後，他沒直接回到臥室，而是拐進了客廳。就見男人在沙發床上睡覺。

Max在原地站了一會，確認男人沒有因為他起床動靜而被吵醒，便躡手躡腳靠近。男人背著唯一的光源，所以看不清臉上的表情，Max暗嘆可惜。不過能看到一個特務睡著的樣子還是十分難得的，畢竟是唯一能看見男人沒有防備的時候。Max就這麼聽著男人悠遠綿長的呼吸聲，看了一陣子之後才回去睡覺。

Max沒看到在他轉身後，男人睜開眼，默默看著他回房的背影。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主人翁在這一章直面真相

翌日，Max起得很晚，睡眼惺忪地坐在床上發了會呆，一時間搞不清楚他身處哪裡。而後，昨天的回憶瞬間湧現，但他往後還有很多時間慢慢消化喪母的悲痛，並不急於此時發洩，現下他的心情還算平靜。

他抓抓頭髮，注意到整個屋子安靜得過份，想必男人出門了。

現在才想到這個問題著實奇怪，但他們在昨天以前也才見過兩次面。如果不算那些簡訊的話，他剛好都沒有需要對男人直呼其名的需求，所以他才會到現在才發現，他根本不知道男人的名字。

也許他今天還可以提一個問題。

Max梳洗完畢出來，正好男人回來了，將手上的紙袋塞到他懷裡。Max打開一看，是份早餐——按這時間應該說早午餐——裡面裝了三明治和牛奶。他拎出那瓶牛奶，說：「早餐不是應該配咖啡嗎？」

男人莞爾，「咖啡不適合成長中的小孩子。」

Max噴出一口氣，吹動了垂在眼前的一絡髮。他非常不想男人一直把他當成孩子，但目前他對此沒有什麼反對的餘地。

「坐下吃，我有話跟你說。」

男人在餐桌旁坐下，這開場白令Max心中忐忑，該不會他昨晚答應的『暫時』只有指一個晚上吧？Max坐下後一動不動，而男人就這麼盯著他看，讓他愈發坐立不安。

男人努努下巴，「吃啊，你應該餓了吧？」

Max只好打開三明治啃了起來，卻是食之無味。而男人等他開始吃了，才開口說道：「早上我去了你家一趟。」

Max突然嗆到，趕忙把口裡所有食物都吞下去，又拿起牛奶灌了好幾口，才有辦法說話。「你為什麼要去我家？」他完全沒介意，只是鬆了口氣，幸好不是要趕他走。

「打從得知你母親生病之後我就覺得不太對勁，病程的進展不應該這麼急，而且發病也太過突然。我想，她平時應該沒有什麼症狀，或是提過她身體哪裡不舒服？」

男人的手指依次敲著桌面，讓Max的注意力都集中在那些手指上，好一會他才理解男人的言外之意。「你是說，我媽的病不是自然的……？難道有人對她下毒？」

「這我現在還說不準，我採了一些樣本，先等檢驗報告出來再說。」

Max無神地點頭。三個月前，媽媽被診斷出急性白血病，緊接著就是一堆化療，但是發現得太晚了，所以還是……不過他完全沒想過有這樣的可能性。「怎麼會……我不懂，有誰會想害她？」

「你不用煩惱這些，交給我處理，這段時間你就跟我待在一起，以防萬一。」

媽媽可能是被人謀害的真相讓Max惶惶不安，但一聽到他有正當理由能繼續留下，心裡卻又忍不住冒出一絲欣喜。抱持這樣不合時宜的心態，讓Max感到一絲罪惡感，不過他很快摒除 了它，他可以等到獨處時再來慢慢思考。

「那我可以問個問題嗎？」

男人點頭。

「你叫什麼名字？」

男人眉毛挑得老高，意外於Max沒繼續問跟他母親有關的問題，卻想知道他的名字。「當你換過太多身分，原本的名字就不那麼重要了。」

「但是總是有個常用的名字或代號之類的吧？要不然其他人要怎麼稱呼你？」

「其他人都叫我Protagonist。」

「Protagonist？那根本都不算是個名字。」

男人無所謂地聳肩。「只是個稱呼罷了。」

「不行，我不接受用這個……名詞叫你。」

男人打趣地說：「那你自己選一個喜歡的。」

Max愣住， 「我……你讓我幫你選一個名字來叫你？」

「不是幫我，那是你的需求。」

「噢，那……」Max認真思考起來，突然他靈光一閃。「那就Richard吧！如何？」

「我都行。」

「你都不問問由來嗎？」

Richard暗自嘆了口氣，「好吧，我能問問你取這名的由來嗎？」

「當然，那是我最喜歡的小說裡主人翁的名字。你瞧，有一位protagonist，他的名字叫Richard。」

「嗯哼。」

男人敷衍的態度沒有澆熄Max的興頭。「這樣，我應該也要替自己取個假名讓你叫我，這樣我在外頭就不會暴露身分。」

男人心想，Max又進入了諜報遊戲的模式，而這次因為他也陷於其中而更加投入。不過考量到這孩子才剛失去了母親，只要能轉移他的注意力的話，他不介意陪他玩玩，他想起昨日他那一片濡濕的肩頭。

「好吧，那你想叫什麼？」

「嗯，這個我早就想過了，我要叫Neil。」Max得意地宣布道。他停頓了一會等待男人的反應，旋又補充了一句，「如果你想知道的話，這是我最喜歡的作者的名字。」

男人整個人都僵住了，生平第一次，他感到目瞪口呆。

σ σ σ

回想起來，他的直覺無數次告訴他真相，但他都選擇忽略，大概是因為真相總是令人難以接受。Max就是Neil……他們可是差了將近二十歲啊。那麼，他以前對Neil的那點心思，就只能讓它成為過往雲煙，和那時的Neil一起葬在十二市的地底下。

而且這麼一來，他就不能再次拒絕Max想成為特務的請求，因為他未來的確是。Neil曾經說他們一起出過好些任務，度過一些美好的時光。這些都是既成事實，他必須讓它們發生。

Richard神情複雜地看著正在把早餐吃完的Max，他現在無法以Neil去稱呼Max。這個曾在他舌尖滾動無數次的名字，光是想像將它套用於眼前這個青年，就讓他心裡升起一股罪惡感。Richard再次嘆氣，都不知道是今天的第幾次了。

已經發生過的注定要發生，他不會試圖去改變或阻止。

「好的，那接下來我們要做什麼？」Neil吃完他的早餐，也將垃圾處理掉，坐回餐桌旁，以期待的眼神看向男人。『現在是Richard了』他在心裡暗道。

「你需要通知學校那邊嗎？」

「不用，請著喪假呢。」

Richard點頭，「那你需要回去家裡取些日用品嗎，還有課本？即使不去學校，你也得持續自習吧。」

Max嘆了口氣，又來了，他最不想從Richard那邊感受到的就是父愛。但他知道Richard在為他著想，他還是很高興的。「我需要拿一些換洗衣物，總不能都穿你的吧。」他指了指自己身上套著的明顯過大的T恤。「而且不勞你費心，其實我已經申請上劍橋了。」

Richard想起Neil說過他是物理碩士，沒想過竟然是劍橋的高材生。「多學點物理對你有幫助。」

Neil突然冒出一聲「啊哈！」，隨即發現自己真的喊了出來後，他窘迫地搖頭說道：「沒什麼。」這證實了Richard都有在看他的訊息，不過他還是別得意忘形的好，要是他道破，說不好Richard會有什麼反應。

「去整理一下，我帶你回你家收拾東西。」

「那之後再回來這裡嗎？」

「不，我們轉移去另一個地方。」

σ σ σ

Max沒想到，Richard所說的另一個地方，指的就是他家，至少是他近期最常住的地方。

當然Richard並沒說，但他看得出來。這裡也稱得上簡潔，不過沙發上有件毯子；桌上的菸灰缸裡有幾根菸屁股；廚房水槽裡放著還沒洗的碗盤；垃圾桶裡有可樂空罐——總之有許多日常生活的痕跡。

Richard領著Max說道：「那間客房就給你了，那邊是浴室，冰箱裡的東西你可以隨意取用。」Max跟在他後頭到處看，順手打開一個櫥櫃，裡頭都是酒。Richard伸手過來將櫃門關上，「這個我會鎖起來。」

Max噘起嘴來，「難道你成年前都沒喝過酒？」

「當然有，但那不代表我就應該提供給你。」

大人就是這麼假道學。Max暗自想著他也許應該來精進一下自己的開鎖技巧，當然，絕不能讓Richard知道。

「我想基本上，你想出門的話應該沒啥大問題，但出去之前跟我報備，也別離開太久。有任何需要再跟我說。」

Max乖順地點頭。

＊

讓Max安頓好，Richard就離開了。大概特務都是這麼忙的，但是他還是不知道Richard是為誰工作，不過就算他問了也肯定得不到答案。

這麼折騰一頓，他又餓了，Richard離開時並沒有說他會離開多久。Max想著他是不是應該出去到附近覓食，剛剛Richard的確說過他是可以出門的。況且對他媽媽下手的，不論是誰，要是他們也想謀害他的話，他眼下早就和媽媽躺在一起了。

讓Max意外的是，剛剛他用手機確認了地點，這可是St John's Wood區。儘管只是間不大的公寓，不過從窗戶遠眺就能瞥見攝政公園一角，特務的薪水怎麼負擔得起這裡的房租？光憑這點大概能90%肯定Richard不是為政府機構工作——不論是哪一國——政府不太可能配給這麼高級地段的公寓給特務。

Max拐過一個轉角，看到前方有間紅色遮陽簾的餐廳便走了進去。下午店內的客人不多，算他在內才3個人。Max藉著捲麵的動作觀察其他兩人。一個約莫30多歲的女人在看書，另一個從穿著看起來是商務人士，正在用筆電辦公。看起來都不像是有潛在威脅的對象。他就放心吃著他遲來的午餐。他對這一區不算熟悉，不敢隨意亂走。吃完就又沿著原路走回去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max幫主人翁取了名字，所以後文都會用Richard稱呼他。


	5. Chapter 5

Max回去時，Richard還沒回來。不過Max突然注意到，原本沒有上鎖的酒櫃，現在真的被安上了鎖，這表示Richard回來過，但他回來只是為了特地把酒櫃鎖上。

Max忍不住翻了個白眼。其實他也沒真的想要去拿酒來喝——現在想起來，這也許是個好主意——不過那麼刻意地將它鎖上，倒是讓他很想打開它。

Max研究了一下，那只是個普通的密碼鎖。這種鎖很容易開，他把鎖軸拉緊，開始撥著轉盤，直到聽見咖一聲，一直重複這個動作，直到三個轉盤都轉至正確的位置，鎖就開了。

所以Richard設定的密碼是101，不知道這個數字是否有什麼特殊含意？

雖然非常順利就打開鎖，不過Max又把它鎖了回去，再將轉盤撥亂。

一時間也不知道做什麼好，Max拿出筆電，一開信箱就發現同學寄來的作業內容，即使他這陣子不去學校，報告依舊要交，正好讓他不至於沒事做。

Max專心地寫著報告，等他回神過來已經是晚上了，而Richard沒再回來。他沒交待今天會不會回來，雖然他說過有事就聯絡他。但Max想，那個「有事」肯定不包含「有要回來吃晚餐嗎？」

要是問了，一定會被認為他是個依賴性重的小鬼，而他現在最不需要的就是加強自己在Richard心中還是個長不大的孩子的形象。所以他能自己搞定晚餐，不過，有鑒於他對附近的治安情況並不熟悉，還是別在晚上貿然出門的好。

Max搜刮了冰箱裡剩下的材料，給自己做了個簡單的三明治就解決了一餐。

＊

Max不認為自己是個能夠很快適應環境的那種人，不過他對這裡卻完全沒有適應困難的問題，直接就當自己家住下來。

他踏出浴室時，餘光瞥見Richard的寢室房門半闔。Max心想，畢竟他正處於好奇心旺盛的年紀，他會想要進去稍微參觀一下應該是能被預期的。既然Richard沒有鎖上門，就代表裡面並沒有什麼不能讓他知道的機密吧。這麼想著，Max便大方地推開門進去。

房間不大，就比他那間大了那麼一點。裡頭一張單人床和一幢衣櫃就沒了，沒有多餘的家具，也沒有什麼私人物品或是擺設。床上的棉被摺得整齊，彰顯主人的一絲不苟。Max走到衣櫃前，打開前想說會看到裡頭是一應俱全的武器庫之類的，就像電影演的那樣。結果令他失望，很普通地只有衣物。唯一可以說比較特別的是，有很多套一看就知道是手工訂製的西裝，每一套都要價不菲。

他打開抽屜櫃，裡面整齊地收納著領帶、休閒服和貼身衣物一類。每一層他都拉開來看過，看上去沒什麼藏物的秘密空間，不過Max想還是別去翻動的好，怕Richard能夠一眼就看出被他人翻過的痕跡。最後剩下放領帶夾、袖扣和手錶之類的收納盤，Max將它拖出來，以便欣賞一下Richard的品味。大多是精緻卻低調的類型，共通點就是都是名貴的品牌。

Max思考著，不論是昨天的安全屋或是這間房子，裡頭的家具一看就知道都是從IKEA來的。雖然可能是因為時常需要換住處，才會選擇平價方便的款式，但由此推測Richard的個性並不虛榮的話，應該也不算太過武斷。不過這些西裝和配件都貴得令人咋舌，也許他的任務時常需要融入到上流社會裡？這感覺很合理，但是沒有其他線索，很難做更多推論。

Max將飾品盤推回去，在完全關上前，他瞥見角落有個風格格格不入的東西，便再拉出來看。那是個以紅繩穿過的的金屬圓片，看上去並沒有什麼價值。這個不起眼的——姑且稱之為飾品好了，讓Max十分好奇，Richard是出自什麼緣故要將它收藏得如此妥貼？

即使他對這個衣櫃裡藏的秘密再好奇，也不能直接問Richard本人，不然就等於承認他擅自進來過。Max小心地將衣櫃關上，退到房門口，確定整個看上去就和他踏進來之前並無二致，才小心地退了出去。

σ σ σ

Max沒想到，接下來幾天都是這個樣子。他不禁想，也許Richard原本就打算把他一個人丟在這裡。不是說他黏人，想要整天跟Richard待在一起，但他本以為他們會住在同一處——即使這個神秘的特務不常在家，而不是像這樣，只有他自己一人住在這個原本屬於Richard的家。

前幾天，他看地圖上標示附近不遠有間Tesco，他第一次逛超市感到很新鮮，看到什麼想吃的都丟進購物車裡，甚至他得招計程車來將他買的東西載回來。

約莫一週後的某天早晨，Max正打算出去吃早餐的時候Richard回來了。Max一打開門就見Richard也正要開門，Max嚇了一跳，而男人的手就這麼定格在空中，讓Max忍俊不住。他邊笑邊退後讓Richard進門，這才發現他手上還提著食物。

Richard進食十分有效率，而Max則因為自小母親的教育，細嚼慢嚥地吃著。Richard等他吃完，才拿出一疊文件遞給他。

「你認得上面的東西嗎？」

Max接過來看，照片上頭是個飾品盒，很眼熟——「即使我不認得這個飾品盒屬於我媽，從背景也能判斷出是在她的梳妝台拍的。」

「嗯哼，有鑑於你母親罹患的是急性白血病。我用了偵測輻射的蓋格計數器掃描整間屋子，發現它是輻射的源頭。雖然送驗的結果還沒出來，但我推測應該是鈷60。鈷60就是——」

「我知道鈷60是什麼，」Max打斷Richard的化學講座，「這就表示，我媽的病是有人刻意造成的。」

「是的，但問題就在——是誰。」

Max陷入回憶之中。「這個飾品盒，原先屬於Sator。」

「你確定？要知道當時你還只是個孩子。」

「我很確定，小時候Sator曾經展示給我看，說它是出自俄國皇室，是某一代沙皇的用品，所以我特別有印象。」

「所以在你父親死後，這盒子是你母親在使用？」

「呃……不對，這個原本是要給我的。」

Richard眉尾微揚，說道：「原本要給你？」

「對，Sator是落水失蹤，沒有找到屍體，當下無法開死亡證明，等到滿七年法院才宣告推定死亡。而後律師才執行遺囑，有部份遺物也是那時才交給我們，那個飾品盒就是其中之一。」

「所以這個東西，Sator原本是打算留給你的？」

「對，但是我沒興趣，就轉送給我媽了。」

Richard聽完，眉頭深皺思考著。

Max覺得不太對勁，「該不會是這個東西被動了手腳吧？」

Richard盯著Max看了一會，嘆氣道：「我想你遲早要適應的，所以現在就直接告訴你吧。」

Max嚴肅地點頭。他覺得Richard說遲早二字時的口吻，似乎意有所指，暗示著某件他尚未知曉的事，不過現下不是追究的好時機。

「這個盒子……被動了手腳，就是剛提到的鈷60。我一開始推測是Sator留了後手，萬一他的計畫不如預期，他想帶Kat一起走。但是針對鈷60的半衰程度的檢驗結果顯示，鈷是在近期才置入的，所以這個推論並不成立。」

Max突然想到一個可能性，他小心地問道：「所以……原本的目標是我？」

_ 好吧，Max的反應真的很快，馬上就推論出來了。 _ Richard心裡暗道。他觀察少年的表情，在說出自己是被暗殺的目標時也沒有太過激烈的反應，對Max有些刮目相看。

「以目前掌握的線索，這個結論並不離譜。」Richard保守地說道。

但Max瞬間眼眶泛淚，「這就等於……是我害了媽媽……」他語氣顫抖，低聲說道。

_ 如果他沒將那個該死的盒子送給媽媽，就算放在他那邊，因為他平常都住學校宿舍，不太會受到輻射影響，那麼現在媽媽就還會活著…… _

男人沒想到Max會突然哭出來。在墓園那次之後Max就沒哭過，他還以為Max已經進入第五階段了，但顯然Max只是一直在壓抑情緒。他不知道該怎麼安慰一個甫喪母的孩子，只好默默地拿了一盒面紙遞到對方面前。

「這不是你的錯，就連我都沒預料到還有他人要對你們不利。」

Max抽了幾張面紙，哽咽地想道謝，最後只能以點頭回應。他壓根就沒打算哭的，尤其是在Richard面前，但是真相殺得他措手不及。

Max緩和了一點，才說：「我知道，但是我很難不去想，要是——」

「事情既已發生即為既成事實，沒有什麼但是。你現在能做的就是，查出幕後主使，阻止他們接下來的計畫。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沒做功課，以我貧瘠的小腦袋只能想到這個手法，應該有bug我盡量圓XD  
> 另外，開鎖方法都是咕狗來的，有錯請找咕狗=3=


End file.
